


[Podfic] Anchor and Hold

by regonym



Series: Mindset Collection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/319999">Anchor and Hold</a>' by Sidney Sussex. (Part 1 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/15068">Mindset</a> 'verse.)</p><p>Clint has OCD. They work with it. After all, this is the Avengers; everyone's got quirks.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Anchor and Hold

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's warnings:** for discussion of mental health issues.
> 
> Thanks again to Jey for giving me permission to record this. <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Anchor%20and%20Hold%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

34 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Anchor%20and%20Hold%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20Anchor%20and%20Hold%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 16 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; art by [lindtbarton](http://lindtbarton.tumblr.com/)  
  
---|---


End file.
